Ketsarra Shadowscale
.]] Summary Ketsarra Shadowscale is one of two leaders of a cult of Shar, and is the half-dragon lizardfolk descendant of the dragon Despayr, an extremely unique dragon with strong ties to the Plane of Shadow. Ketsarra was made into an undead shadowy creature at birth as a pawn in Despayr's schemes. Ketsarra became the leader of the Dragonslayer tribe of lizardfolk (an ironic title to hold) and commanded tribes on both the Prime and the Plane of Shadow. Ketsarra was involved in a plan to rip a hole in the Spellweave of Mystra, and render a large portion of Cormyr as a magical deadzone ruled by the followers of Shar. However, the plan was halted and Ketsarra and most of her allies were destroyed as a result. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Ketsarra Shadowscale Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Shadowslain Lizardfolk Cleric Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Subjective Reality, Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Pain Manipulation via Inflict Wounds (A casual touch rips open the flesh of an enemy), Breath Attack, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation via Javelin of Lightning, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Necromancy via Desecrate, Fear Manipulation via Bane, Blessed via Divine Favor, Empathic Manipulation via Doom, Forcefield Creation via Shield of Faith, Clairvoyance via Guidance, Magic Detection, Morality Manipulation via Aura of Evil, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect intangible, abstract, incorporeal, nonexistent, an conceptual enemies), Absorption/Power Nullification via Weave Drain (Absorbs the essence of the Weave into her, healing her and nullifying the most impressive powers of her enemies), Illusion Creation via Shadowstuff Armor (Her armor is made from quasi-real illusions- when destroyed, the armor regenerates, and it is weightless), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, made of Shadowstuff, a substance that isn't real forged from the void of Shar), Extreme Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Disease Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Superior to casters of Conjure Barrage) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push over 5 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Shadowstuff Armor, Javelin of Lightning, magical armaments and armors, potions, and a Disc of Secrets Intelligence: Above Average, talented leader and manages communications for a wide-scale invasion Weaknesses: Easily blinded by light Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pain Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fear Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Morality Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons